The Perfect Girl
by Herochick007
Summary: When James asks his friends to help him find the perfect girl to make Lily realize how much she loves him, will they succeed in finding the perfect girl, or will one of them find some thing even better?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 1 - Buffy - Write a Buffy the Vampire!AU. Alt: Dialogue: "Will you help me?"/"Is it difficult of time-consuming?"**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 22 - (Plot point) beginning a relationship of either a sexual nature or dating nature.**

**Scamander's Case: 2 - (character) the Marauders (all four, including Peter)**

**Lyric Alley: 16 - I want you to notice**

**Word Count: 1111**

"I've got it!" James yelled. Sirius and Remus looked up from their books.

"Got what?"

"Is it contagious?"

"No, no, I've got a brilliant idea for how I can get Lily to go out with me! Will you help me?"

" Is it difficult and or time-consuming?" Sirius asked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"No, that's the brilliance of it! All I've got to do is make her realize just how much she likes me."

"Please tell me this stupid plan doesn't involve snogging me or Remus?" Sirius muttered. James rolled his eyes.

"No, you dolt. I would never come between you and Moony. You're perfect together. That is why you're going to help me get the perfect girl to make Lily realize her true feelings for me."

"You're going to date someone else?"

"No, no, I'm going to pretend to date someone else," James clarified. "What do you think? Will you help me?"

"Sure, why not? It'll be funny to watch both Lily and the other girl throw a drink or something in your face," Sirius agreed. Remus shot him a glare.

"I'll help, but only because I don't want someone to end up getting hurt," Remus stated. "Is Peter going to be in on this too?"

"He already is," James announced. "I asked him earlier to make a list of eligible girls, hopefully one that's trying to make her boyfriend jealous."

"So someone who thinks like you," Remus muttered. "Where are we going to find someone who's just as insane as James?" he asked.

"You're my closest friends, I'm sure you'll find the perfect girl," James stated, heading out of the common room. Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance.

"I'm going to find the perfect girl, someone who will make Lily realize she loves James," Sirius announced. Remus shook his head. This whole plan was just wrong. The idea of using some girl just to make Lily jealous was horrible. Suddenly, Remus had an idea. What if he found a perfect girl for James, and James finally forgot about this obsession with Lily?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"This is Emalina," Sirius stated, pulling a girl over to the Gryffindor table. James stared at the blond witch wrapped around Sirius' waist.

"I thought you were looking for a girl for me," James muttered. Sirius shrugged.

"I could share?" he offered.

"I'll pass," James replied. "Peter?"

Peter nodded and pointed to a girl with black hair and tanned skin who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"That is Wira Magrove. She's a year ahead of us, just broke up with her boyfriend, and is looking for a rebound."

"Perfect," James stated. He stood and sauntered over to the Ravenclaw table. Remus shook his head. He could see Lily sitting a few seats down, watching James. She burst into peals of laughter when Wira smacked James across the face.

"Looks like she's not going work out either," Sirius laughed. Peter sighed.

"It was worth a shot," he mumbled. James walked back to the table.

"Remus, please, you can't have let me down!"

"I haven't," Remus stated. "But she wants to meet you in private."

"But then Lily can't see!"

"James, she's shy, give her a chance. She wants to discuss the details of the whole plan."

"That makes sense," James nodded. "Where and when?"

"Tonight, under the tapestry of the golden peacock," Remus answered. He'd known this was long shot. This whole thing might end up going sideways.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

James tousled his hair as he walked down the hall. He was almost to the tapestry. Now it was time to see if Remus had actually managed to do what he'd asked. He couldn't believe Peter and Sirius had failed. Well, Sirius getting attached to the girl, that was no surprise. But Peter, usually Peter seemed to be a little less clueless. James sighed and then he saw her.

She was standing, her back towards him. Her short dark hair hugged her neck. James couldn't see her face, but she seemed to omit warmth. She was wearing a pair of black robes, but James could see a hint of a Slytherin scarf around her neck.

"Excuse me?" he called out. She turned and he was greeted with a huge smile.

"Hello, James. It's nice to meet you," she said. James stared at her. Why had he never seen this angel before? She was nearly as beautiful as Lily.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't seem to know your name."

"Oh, Remus didn't tell you?"

"No, he just said you'd meet me here."

"I'm Andi, well, Andromeda, but please, call me Andi."

"Andi, so did Remus tell you the plan?"

"He did, and I agree. Let's make your woman jealous," she said, giving James a huge smile.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The plan seemed to be going perfectly in James' opinion. Him and Andi had started 'dating'. They held hands when together in public. They sat together in the common areas of the school. They even 'studied' under the tree by the lake.

"Is she looking?" James asked. Andi looked up from the book she'd been reading. Lily was sitting across the lake.

"Nope, she's not looking. Maybe we should do something a little more interesting than reading?" she suggested mischievously.

"Perfect. We could go skinny-dipping!"

"Maybe not that interesting. Besides, the squid always tries to pull me under since we got together."

"Oh, yeah, it kinda has a crush on me," James laughed.

"Well, it needs to get over it. Quick! She's looking," Andi yelled, wrapping her arms around James and kissing him passionately. James felt himself give into the kiss, his lips exploring Andi's. The pair only broke apart when something splashed both of them with water, soaking them both.

"See, I told you the squid was jealous," James stated. Andi laughed.

"So, think Lily saw that?" she asked. James stared at her for a moment.

"Probably, here, let's give her another look," he replied, kissing Andi again. Both of them knowing Lily had walked off sometime during the first kiss.

Remus watched the new couple from the window of the castle. A smile crossed his scarred face. He'd known Andi would be perfect for James. He'd seen the first kiss, seen Lily leave, saw the way James had noticed Lily leaving. The second kiss, now that was what had finally sealed it. He really had found the perfect girl for James' plan, and for his own plan. He saw them break apart again, giggle, Andi push James into the lake, and then dive after him. Remus smiled. Maybe he should go see what Sirius was up to? All this romance was making him miss his Padfoot.


End file.
